Ezra in Prison
by EzraFitzFan
Summary: Ezra's in Prison wondering what to do with his life and contemplates his relationship with Aria - letters, and story. ONE SHOT. Read.
1. Letters

**Ezra's in Prison…**

**Summary: **_**Ezra is in prison for being with Aria – he takes a lot of thinking and writes her a letter…will it be good or not?**_

**ONE-SHOT**

Ezra hadn't felt so worthless in his entire life, Hardy was right he **did** end up with an orange jumpsuit and a loss to teaching. This killed him, and he couldn't work out how Aria – whom he loves – could have this much of a hold over him and how her parents couldn't let them explain before he was carted off by police – embarrassingly at Hollis.

He could **never** teach again, and that stung. He lost his dream, his passion, all he is – all for Aria. What would she sacrifice to being with him? She hardly visits him. When she does she just reaffirms her love for him and doesn't stay that long. Is and was it worth it? Has she found someone else? He wanted to know what he should do and all the signs were telling something he didn't want to hear.

Ezra requested a pen and paper, so he could write her a letter.

_Dear Aria, _

_I've been sitting here in prison, thinking about the choices I've made in my life and all the sacrifices I've made. Never did I think I would end up in a prison cell with nothing left for me. I don't really know if we're together anymore, you don't visit. When you do it's short and simple, and not so sweet. You've always been the one that I've wanted, no doubt._

_But thinking about how much I've lost, I don't know what's left for me once I am out of prison. I have no idea what sort of job I'd get with "Statutory Sexual Abuse of a Minor" on my record. It's my fault I lost my job, my dream, I know. All I feel now is a sense of worthlessness and I wish to see you every visiting day and when you don't come, all I think is that we're over? Are we?_

_Maybe being in prison is too much for you? Are you blaming yourself? Is it too hard for you to see me here? It is my fault I'm here, Aria. I know you have this real trouble out there and I want to be there to help you…and I know that I can't behind bars and that's killing me. All this is kill me. _

_Right now, all I feel is hatred towards your parents – they didn't give me a chance to explain before they locked me up and potentially lost the key. I would have no idea if I could ever face them again – if we are…_

_It's hurting me to think that you've cried a lot and I would not be there to wipe away your tears. Maybe you have found someone else._

_I love you Aria, never forget that. I may not be able to teach, but I'll find something. There __**has **__to be something._

_Love, Ezra_

Ezra placed her address on the piece of envelope and got the guards to send it to her.

(ATTN: I decided to have Aria respond).

Aria received the letter, Byron had a feeling it was from Ezra. Maybe he was doing the decent thing. Aria raced up into her room and pulled out her pad that Ezra liked and wrote back.

_Dear Ezra,_

_I feel guilty, all the time all I want to do is see you hold you and hug you, but at prison they don't let me cause of what you are there for and it KILLS me. I love you, there's no one else. I'm WITH you. I'll help you find a job; I'll make sure they hire you. Your record shouldn't hinder you if you're around "Adults" stupid shit…_

"_If we could have this life for one more day, _

_If we could only turn back time,_

_You know I'd be your life,_

_Your voice,_

_Your reason to be my love,_

_My heart is breathing for this,_

_Moment in time,_

_I'll find the words to say,_

_Before you leave me today"_

_I love you Ezra and I'm sorry this has happened. Do you know how difficult it is living here with them? Sometimes I hear them talking about it like they're King and Queen, well Mom's a bit shaken about it – like she's regretting it. I know she's seen me cry myself to sleep. Dad has yet too. Maybe one he does he could try and get you out – with the record sanitised and clean. _

"_Circles, we're going in circles,_

_Dizzies all it makes us,_

_We know where it takes us,_

_We've been before._

_Closer,_

_Maybe looking closer,_

_There's more to discover,_

_Find out what went wrong,_

_Without blaming each other"_

_I find writing song lyrics in between writing to you would sooth us. And no there is no one else, never has never would be. I just find it hard coming there, with all the little looks of some people. I know I shouldn't care, but in a prison I do. Each time I come, all I want to do is scream and shout and cry about how you shouldn't be there. It's all I do here. Hanna seems to be the only one willing to help me through this. It's been 8 months, you've got 16 more months stuck in there and I'm meant to accept it? I can't. I hate my parents for it, and Mike seems to be the only one who could see and still can see my love towards._

"_You know I've always got your back, _

_So let me be the one you run too,_

_Just call my name,_

_I'll be coming through,_

_Coming through,_

_One the other side of the world,_

_I'll be there in two,_

_There in two"_

_Dad likes to make fun of the situation and I can't help but cry each dinner I have with them sometimes. Last night we had Chinese, Apricot Chicken – Our favourite. I cried, and they didn't realize why until I told them. Dad just rolled his eyes and said get over it. Mom actually comforted me._

"_Can't ever get it right,_

_No matter how hard I try,_

_And I've tried,_

_Well I put up good fight,_

_But your words cut like knives,_

_And I'm tired."_

_I feel like I'm hopeless. I need you in my life. Remember that, Ezra, stay strong._

_Love, Aria_

She sent the letter back.

Ezra read the letter and suddenly cried…


	2. Reunion

Chapter Two of Ezra's in Prison

I don't own PLL. Marlene King and Norman Buck do…as well as Sara Sheppard.

Though I base it off the show

Okay I know I said I made it a One-Shot, but hey! I decided to do a Three-Shot. : P

**Chapter 2 – I've Missed You!**

Ezra felt like the time had been so much greater than two years and three months if that was even the time he spent in there. He was getting out of Prison today and all he could think about was Aria and how he had missed her eighteenth birthday. One party he didn't want to miss, they had plans on publicising their relationship there, but the parent telling didn't exactly go to plan.

He wondered if Aria would be at the gate, waiting for him to hold him like he longed to have her in his arms. He got out of the orange jumpsuit and put on the outfit he went to court in and smiled this was it. He was finally free to see the sun, and to finally see Rosewood again even though he knew he would be the talk of the town – again for even being out of Prison. Not one bit did he care about that, all he seemed to have on his mind is if Aria was here.

He left the prison and arrived at the black steel sheeted gates as they slid across he noticed Aria standing there in a cute black and red dress, her hair was nicely curled. She was the sexiest person he'd seen in ages. He felt his knees go humble, he couldn't even imagine her looking so beautiful than she did right at this moment in a leap of faith he started to run and she ran towards him and their bodies collided with impact nearly taking them both to the floor until Ezra stabled himself. Aria wrapped her legs around his waist. Her head nuzzled into his neck. Ezra felt the hot liquid forming on his neck and he knew she was crying.

"Aria, baby, Aria please don't cry," soothed Ezra.

Aria's head pulled away from his neck and looked at him, "I've missed you, so, so, so, so much!"

He nodded, "I've missed you too, my beautiful lady!"

They kissed a long and passionate kiss that people could have sworn lasted till Christmas but in reality it was only a few minutes because they both panted for air. He was so elated to have his girls body wrapped tightly to him that he even forgot they were standing outside where he spent a lot of his time here. "So, want to go home?" asked Ezra.

She nodded.

"Here goes, back to Rosewood," told Ezra. He felt nervous, but for some reason that was because he was worried about her parents finding out they're still a couple.

"Do you parents know?" asked Ezra.

"That we're still…" asked Aria

"Yes."

"Not particularly. I tried to tell them," told Aria.

"I see, well they're going to find out," told Ezra.

"It's best we tell them together," told Aria.

"I see. What you want to tell them?" asked Ezra.

"Sure. Why not? I mean, they can't stop us, I'm 18, they REALLY can't," told Aria.

He smiled from the passenger seat, "Oh man, I love you!"

"I love you too, handsome," smiled Aria.

**I know it's short, but I thought of them telling Ella and Byron…if you don't like that idea tell me in REVIEWS. AND Please, PLEASE review! :D**


	3. United Front

Chapter Three of Ezra in Prison

**This is the final chapter of this one, guys! Aria and Ezra confronting parents! I thought I better get this out of the way before I go back to school tomorrow :/.**

**I do ****NOT**** own Pretty Little Liars. Belongs to Marlene King; for whoever reviewed me about putting Norman Buck on my crediting list – Thanks, but I know he doesn't OWN it but he DOES direct some episodes. He directs some, I know. But, I thought I would add him on – out of respect. **

**Okay shall I start now? I think so. **

_Chapter three: United Front_

It was time to tell her parents that they were still together, while Ezra's been in prison. When Byron's family came down he was telling them how pleased he was that he put a teacher in prison for being with his daughter. His mother was pretty angry at that, by not listening to his daughter to actually see if they loved each other. She noticed how upset Aria was and made an effort to try and let Byron see. It didn't work, though his mother and father and brother and sister were still staying here, so this might actually go down more "better".

Aria waited for Ezra while he showered and dressed appropriately for this occasion. Ezra felt the same old nervousness he did when he told them about his relationship with Aria. He also knew Byron's family was there, but Aria reassured him that they aren't taking sides on this one. His mother is even angry about him putting Ezra in prison. It still didn't reassure Ezra enough to make him be happy about this. It's because he didn't want to go back to prison a second time. Aria told him if they try she'll take herself to prison too.

The drive to the Montgomery's was slow, and rather painful. Aria talked about how they were free from the person who was stalking her and her three friends. Ezra was pleased and also shocked to learn that it was Mona Vander Waal that was the person who stalked his relationship with Aria. That actually made him quite mad, who'd want to hurt her? Byron certainly does.

He parked a few yards away from the house, he didn't want to be prominent that he was there he was so, so nervous. Aria could tell.

"It's going to be okay, Ezra. We love each other; they'll see it this time! Nan will make them see!" soothed Aria. Ezra was usually the one to soothe her but she was soothing him.

"I just got out of prison today, Aria. I'm still getting used to being free," told Ezra.

Aria's heart sank he still feels trapped, "You still feel trapped? Is it because of me?"

Ezra looked at her, "No! Aria! No, not because of you it's because I'm angry at your father. I told you in the letter, that I don't know if I could face him again."

"I know that, but I'm here with you," told Aria placing a hand on top of his clenched one on his deep navy blue jeans.

"All I wanted last time was for him to see we loved each other, do you really think he'll see it this time?" asked Ezra.

"I don't know, but you won't have to say a thing. I'm going to be doing the talking," told Aria tracing circles on Ezra clenched hand that was soon relaxing.

Aria had managed to get the scared Ezra out of the car, which took a lot more convincing and another awaited kiss. A kiss that was full of desperation and love.

Aria and Ezra walked down the street to her big burgundy home, he felt like he was going to his death. Aria hadn't calmed him down as much as she thought she did. They reached the door when she heard Ezra stop breathing.

"It will be fine," she told him and pushed the door open and dragged the even more scared Ezra in with her.

She walked into the lounge where Ella was lying on Byron watching a movie with his family.

"Mom, Dad, Gran and Aunt and Uncle, there's someone I'd like you to meet, and well re-meet and you WILL listen," told Aria sternly.

Byron and Ella sat up, "Okay."

Aria pulled Ezra in, who looked like he'd been caught again. Ella's eyes widened. Byron was livid.

"This is Ezra Fitz the man my Dad sent to jail, because we love each other," told Aria. Ezra didn't say anything he didn't want too.

"Now, he doesn't want to talk because he doesn't want any more trouble for us," explained Aria.

Byron stood up, and Ezra gulped.

"What are you doing out?" asked Byron.

"They gave me two years and three months remember? They took three months off for good behaviour," told Ezra, his voice was hoarse.

Byron's mom, Betty stood up. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ezra. I'm so happy that you made my darling Granddaughter so happy. I am so terribly sorry, that my ignorant son took you to prison for being in love with his daughter, who I see still loves you, I presume?" asked Betty.

"I still love him, Nan," assured Aria.

"Uh, thanks," mumbled Ezra.

Ella said something now, "Byron, stop. We've ruined his life enough! Don't ruin Aria's too."

Aria was surprised with her mother's reaction. "Mom thanks you!"

Ezra then had a sudden realization that he really couldn't teach anywhere, ever again. "And I hate you for ruining my life, maybe I would have understood after you let us explain instead of going straight to the police without listening. But no, you just did it your way. Not ever wanted to listen to your daughter for once?" Ezra was looking at Byron, clearly to not think he was speaking to Ella.

Byron looked at him, "You can hate me all you like, cause the feelings mutual. I did what I had to, to protect my daughter."

Aria stepped in, "We were doing nothing wrong! I love him! Not because he was my teacher, not because of getting good grades! I loved him for him! He treated me like any other student that was in his class! You ruined his dream, his dream was teaching! Now, one day he will end up hating me for it! And I never wanted that! I love him! Why can't YOU see how much you've killed me inside? I can't even say that I love my Dad anymore, because I don't."

Aria's words stung Ezra, he could never hate her. But he was afraid that he might throw it in her face if they ever argued. This was all getting to much for him; he was really tired and stressed he felt lightheaded. He moved lightly and stumbled.

Byron's Brother Aaron was up in an instant, and pulled him to the chair. "I'm a doctor, is everything okay?"

"I feel dizzy," was all Ezra said.

Aria was in shock, she felt this was her fault. "Now he's feeling sick! Because of me! I forced him to come today when he wasn't feeling right!"

"I'm sure it's not your fault Aria, it's just the stress of being outside again. He's got to get used to not having the routine," told Aaron.

"But still," mumbled Aria.

"No, Aria. Some newly released prisoners end up in the ER because they go to places like the bar to celebrate their release and it all gets too much and they faint, exactly wants happened to your boyfriend here," told Aaron.

Aria moved over to him and held his hand. "He didn't want to come, he said he was still getting used to being out, I assured him he would be okay!"

Aaron gently squeezed her shoulder, "He's probably just not used to this. It's been two years Aria, which can change a man that was genuinely good in these situations."

"Well, he didn't tell my parents exactly the right way. "I'm in love with your daughter" certainly wasn't the way," muttered Aria.

Aaron chuckled, while working on getting Ezra better. "I need to get some supplies out of my bag, if he wakes up tell him he will be fine."

Aria nodded and moved to sit on the couch beside him and next to her aunty who patted her back when she sat down looking at the passed out Ezra. Byron had sat down in silence. Aria's words had hurt him like knives. He had killed his daughter on the inside. Now he had to fix Ezra's problem and get him his teaching license back.

Aaron returned with a very big bag of stuff. "Giving him 20mls of Saline."

"What's that?" asked Aria.

"A rehydration liquid should help wake him up, the food in prison wasn't of adequate," told Aaron.

"He complained about wanting something better to eat, and I said after. Damn it! My fault," cried Aria.

Aaron had the drip aligned to Ezra and pulled Aria up and placed both hands on her shoulders and knelt down so he was face to face with her, "This is not your fault, and do you understand me? It happens. Ezra's going to be okay!"

Aria nodded and slumped back in the couch to look at her boyfriend looking really ill.

Aaron turned to Ella, "Do you have any like, good food that you could possibly cook or heat up so he can eat? I know that's probably not something I should ask of you. But he needs something in him to counter act the fluid when he wakes up. Because saline is not pleasant."

Ella nodded, "I could cook him up some steak and chips?"

Aaron nodded, "That's perfect, good and healthy. Homemade chips?"

"Of course they're homemade," smiled Ella and went off to the kitchen. Byron just looked after her and then back to the sick Ezra.

"I need to fix this," told Byron. He stood up and looked to his sister who was lawyer.

"Can I get rid of his criminal record by any chance? Or get his teacher licence back?" asked Byron.

"By going to the police and saying you lied about his charges, and that you would like for him to regain full access to teaching again – then yes?" told Holly.

Byron nodded, "Then that's what I'll do."

Holly stood up, "I'm coming."

Byron looked to his daughter, "I'm so sorry!"

Aria nodded and Byron left to get his new son-in-law's teaching license back. Ezra stirred against the fluid and he woke up, "What…what happened?"

Aaron opened his mouth to check if he was okay, "You fainted, after telling me you felt dizzy."

"Ari-Aria?" stuttered Ezra.

Aaron was wide, "Something is wrong!"

Aria opened her mouth, "I'm here! What's wrong! Baby!"

Ezra looked, "I feel sick."

"Are you allergic to anything that medic's use?" rapidly asked Aaron.

"Yes, the rehydration fluid, say…I can't remember its name," told Ezra.

"Saline?" quickly asked Aaron.

"That's it!" chuckled Ezra.

"Oh fuck!" yelled Aaron immediately pulled out the drip.

"Ella! Have you got Yoghurt?" yelled Aaron.

"Yes! I'll get you some!" screamed Ella and rushed in with a tub of chocolate yoghurt.

Aaron took the spoon and the tub and pulled it open, "Aria feed this to him while I work on stop him from feeling sick. Calcium will help the saline out of him."

Aria took the tub of yoghurt. "Do I make him eat the whole lot?"

"If possible, yes, if that's okay with you lot? I'll buy you a new one," told Aaron.

Ella looked, "Oh no! It's fine, just save him please!"

Aria fed him the yoghurt and Ezra felt like he was a baby, "I could eat it myself…"

Aaron looked up, "No. Because you need to stay still while I work on another drip of IV fluids that doesn't contain saline, plus you feel sick and when allergic to saline it weakens you fast. By her feeding it to you faster, you can beat the allergy faster."

Aria fed him another few spoonful's. "I am so not fond of chocolate yoghurt."

"I know you don't honey! But eat it for me, babe!" told Aria. Ezra smiled weakly.

"Okay." As she fed him the rest of the tub. Ezra still didn't feel much better but he could hold Aria's hand okay.

Aaron had got the anti-saline IV into him which would override the saline and work on making him feel better, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't have access to your notes, so I couldn't know."

Ezra looked at him, "I didn't get time to tell you. I tried but nothing came."

Aaron nodded, "You passed out after you said you were dizzy."

Ezra nodded, "Where is your Dad?"

Aria looked, "At the police station, fixing this."

Ezra looked at her, "What you mean?"

Aria looked at him, "Getting you your teaching license back."

Ezra quickly came right and was happy again. Aria and Ezra shared a kiss that Ella saw and smiled at.

"You taste like chocolate," murmured Aria.

"Do I now? Tasty," laughed Ezra.

Betty was happy; she finally saw a side of her son today that she loved.

Byron returned home and saw Ezra and Aria sharing giggles and laughter. He came over to Ezra and tapped his shoulder.

Ezra looked up and gulped, "Mr Montgomery."

Byron held out a card for Ezra to take and Ezra did and saw that it was his teaching license.

"You can teach again, you're record is clear. While mine is stamped with a warning," told Byron. Aria was up and hugging her dad.

"Thanks Dad! And I do love you, I always have Dad," told Aria. Those made him feel better.

"I couldn't stand the fact that I killed you inside Aria. Thinking that you didn't love me, hurt. Anyway, I approve of you and Ezra."

Aria smiled and went over and sat next to Ezra and kissed him deeply, "Love you Ezra Fitz."

"I love you too, Aria Montgomery," smiled Ezra.

**Finished**

**I know I wrote forever! I just got into the groove of this! I know some prisoners find it hard being on the outside and find stressful situations. So, I thought I might have a turning point for Byron to witness and for Ella to see, which helped the sense of approval come along. **

**Please send me some reviews, I worked hard! ^^**

**Jesse. **


End file.
